Shiftable outside rearview mirrors for the purpose of eliminating a blind spot are well-known in the art. The problem with these mirrors is that if they are shifted too far, the driver of the vehicle is left with a new blind spot in an area between the outside edge of the unshifted mirror viewing field and the inside of the shifted mirror viewing field beyond their point of intersection. Thus, an object in this location would be invisible to the driver before and after the shift. A known solution is to regulate the shift of the mirror so that the outside edge of the unshifted mirror viewing field and the inside edge of the shifted mirror viewing field are approximately parallel to each other when the mirror is in its shifted position (German Offenlegungschrift No. 33 41 426). Another problem now arises in that the degree of shift of the mirror which will ensure such a parallel relationship varies according to the angle of the mirror plane relative to the vehicle body, which must be adjusted to accommodate different sizes of drivers. The prior art solutions are only viable for a set angle of the mirror plane relative to the vehicle body, and do not allow for adjustment.